powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leon "Strings" Whatley
Leon "Strings" Whatley was the last member of the team in the 60s to join the battle for Free will as the Orange Mighty Morphin Groovy Ranger. '''Little is known about his life after Zeran and the Groovy Rangers but he is known to have been married and became the Mayor of Atlanta Gorgia, outside that the rest of his life post Ranger hood is a mystery. He does come back during The Mighty Morphin Arc to take over for Luke as the '''Orange Ranger when the team is reverted to kids. Personality TBA Life as a Ranger Battle Of The Bands and Joining The Team Leon and in turn his good friend Jeremy were the last to join the team and debuted the latest as they were not seen until the events of "Excuse Us, While We Kiss The Sky!" which not only debuted the first time the groovy rangers morphed as a team BUT, also debuted the first Orange Power Rangers in the war of the universes timeline. Leon and Jeremy were both competing an event known as the battle of the bands competing to become the top band in San Fransisco for the 1960s and the chance to play at Woodstock this was their Big break. However, it was cut short when the Tenga's arrived stopping battle of the bands, despite Jeremy and Leon's best efforts their was strength in numbers for the Tengas. Eventually Leon and Jeremy were struggling before Zeran got the Tenga's away from them allowing Francine to take them to a secluded area to speak to them. After much explanation Jeremy and Leon agreed to becoming the Black and Orange Mighty Morphin Groovy Rangers, for the time being anyways as they were unsure if they would stick it out but, in order to make these bird brains pay they would work with them. However, it was noted within these events that Leon HATED the Color Orange. After Morphing Leon and Jeremy helped the groovy Rangers deal with the remaining Tenga's and General Firebird and SnowOwl. It was thanks to the two of them that the groovy rangers were also able to bring forth the Iconic "Dino Megazord" as well as the "Ankylosaurs Megazord" to combat these two and send them packing. Enforcer Ranger Crisis Attack By The Clan During the events of "The Wolf and the Shadower" Leon was targeted by the clan for an unknown reason outside his skin color. However, it was later found out that this was all a plan set up by the Butcher to kidnap Leon's Sister, he would return her but, in return the rangers had to give up the power coins. However, thanks to Francine's quick thinking they were able to not only get Leon's sister to safety but, able to keep their power coins as a quick gotcha moment by Francine giving the butcher Chocolate Power Coins which was humorous in Leon's mind. After The Butcher's attack, Leon would along side his good buddy Jeremy, fully choose to join the team. With Francine and Jeremy's quick thinking they were able to send not only the shadow warriors packing but, were also able to stand toe to toe with Rorashar's monster. While it wasn't easy the groovy rangers ended up escaping out of this by the skin of their teeth. Meeting Raymar and Compoany During the events of "Evil Rangers Return! Enter: The Enforcer Rangers, Leon, much like most of his friends outside Royce didn't suspect much with Raymar and company and felt they were just new kids to the block. Being the man that he was Jeremy was very friendly towards Raymar and his friends. Jeremy was also present during the checking up on Zeran when his friend showed up to take over until Zeran was better. Suspcion Of Raymar's Crew Leon, much like his freind Jeremy didn't suspect anything of Raymar's Crew untill the events of "Alliance Of Darkness: The Fallen Rangers and The Butcher!" where Raymar battled against Brittnay's boyfreind Chase and basicly handed him his rear in a one sided fight which was not normal, it was only than that Leon started to question Raymar because his strength outstriped that of any normal earthling. Battling The Enforcer Rangers During the events of "Zeran's Cat And Mouse Game! The Enforcer Rangers Exposed!" The Enforcer Rangers were exposed to the Groovy Rangers, must to Leon's distain. Afterwards The Groovy Rangers did battle against The Enforcer Rangers were Leon would help Jeremy and Royce hold of the Blue and Black Enforcer Rangers untilt hey were forced to retreat by The Candle Project spell. The Defeat Of The Enforcer Rangers! WIP Arrival Of Lord Zedd WIP Category:HollowOmega